


Dark(er) Drabbles

by Bean_writes



Series: A series of tumblr works/drabbles [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Compliant, Cockslut Eren, Come Eating, Come Marking, Degradation, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Submissive Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Verbal Humiliation, Violence, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_writes/pseuds/Bean_writes
Summary: This work is a collection of drabbles I (will) write that can be considered dark(er).Be mindful of the tags and the notes before every drabble!





	1. "On your knees."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "On your knees."  
> Top Levi, Bottom Eren.  
> Canonverse, face-fucking   
> Dubious consent and violence warning.

“You look like you’ve had enough rest,” 

Eren’s eyes shoot up at the sudden break of silence. He doesn’t speak, knows he isn’t allowed to unless ordered to. Good. 

As Levi takes a step forward, the boy’s head hangs low; awaiting an instruction. He has taught him well over the past few weeks. It hasn’t been easy if he has to admit. The boy has a certain temper, brattiness, and used to refuse to submit even after Levi humiliated him, degraded to the point silent tears rolled down his cheeks. 

The faint memory makes his cock hard, strain against the confinements of his pants; he needs to see it again. “Stand.”

Eren does as he is told, fumbling with the hem of his shirt until Levi swats his hands away and tells him to strip. 

The kid pauses for a second when he’s about to pull his underwear down and Levi clears his throat, commanding him to continue until he’s left completely bare. 

When he’s pleased with the sight; purple bruises from their previous meetings covering the boy’s tanned skin, he snaps his fingers before pointing to the empty spot in front of him. “On your knees,”

“Yes, S-”

Levi’s palm connects to his cheek, the sharp smack effectively cutting him off. “Did I ask you to speak?”

Vigorously shaking his head, Eren kneels and darts out his tongue to lick up the spilled blood and Levi sees his cock twitch at the taste.

“Truly a masochist,” Levi huffs and grabs Eren’s jaw in a tight grip, “pathetic.” He skillfully undoes his belts and straps until they’re hanging loosely around his waist before popping the button of his pants. 

Tentative eyes are locked on his skilled fingers as he lowers his zipper and pushes his briefs down enough to release his cock out of its confinement. And when Eren instinctively opens his mouth ever so slightly, a devilish grin curls on Levi’s lips. 

Without any other warning, he grabs a fistful of brown locks and pushes Eren’s head down onto his cock, forcing it down his throat. He tosses his head back, releasing a groan as slick muscles clench around his cock. Just what he needed.

The boy gags, trying desperately to force him out but Levi holds his head perfectly in place. He only pulls his head back when the cadet’s face is entirely red from the lack of oxygen.

Eren gasps for air, spit running down his chin and onto his marked torso.

Levi doesn’t hold back and drives his length back into his mouth and down his throat, shoving his nose into the neatly trimmed hairs above his pelvis and keeps him there. Only starting to move when tears spill down Eren’s cheeks. His pace is brutal, relentless, not giving the boy any chance to breathe as he continuously fucks his throat, using him like he deserves to be used. 

Muffled moans try to move past Eren’s throat when Levi presses his boot against his leaking cock. He ruts his hips, welcoming the friction on his long-neglected cock, abs clenching when he gags around Levi’s length again.

Grunting, Levi pulls the brunet’s head back and furiously fists his cock and comes on the boy’s face. The first spurt landing on his right eye, the next on his cheek and the last on his tongue as he pushes his cock back into his mouth; using his mouth to milk himself dry. 

The boy shudders as he comes instantly from the taste of his corporal’s come. He is beautiful like this, Levi thinks, pitifully trembling under his control. He did this, no one else has or will see Eren in this position and the idea almost makes him forget the fact that Eren has soiled his boot. 

He kicks him in the stomach, hard, making Eren double over and clench at his ribs as Levi pushes his boot down on them. “Did I give you permission to mess up the leather?” 

When Eren opens his mouth, Levi glares, which turns into a satisfied smirk when the boy realizes he shouldn’t speak with his words. Instead, he thoughtfully reaches up to touch the man’s ankle, stopping mere inches away from it and looks back at Levi. 

The raven hums in acknowledgment and lifts his foot, a rush of excitement coursing through him as the brunet quickly rolls onto his stomach and drags himself forward until he’s frantically licking his boot clean.

“Good boy.”

  
  


* * *

Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lankylevi/?hl=nl), [twitter](https://twitter.com/lankylevi)  
  
  
  
  



	2. "Choke on it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my love, [Lifeinshambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeinshambles/pseuds/Lifeinshambles)
> 
> \- Thank you [rachel_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe) for the beta!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Choke on it."  
> Top Levi, Bottom Eren.  
> Modern au, Boss Levi, Bondage, face-fucking & gagging.  
> Violence and non-explicit consent warning.

“Listen up, you shitheads,” Levi says as he walks into the break room, catching everyone’s attention. “I need you all to make copies, the boxes are outside.”  
  
With a swift turn of his wrist, he points at the shelves, “and I want this place cleaned from top to bottom. And keep the complaining to yourselves or I’m making you clean the entire building on Sunday. Your choice.”   
  
At the click of his tongue, everyone jumps up from their seats and starts cleaning. Eren catches the satisfied grin on Levi’s’ face before their boss leaves the room and Eren can’t help but feel his cock twitch; Levi just has that effect on him, especially when he’s barking out orders and loving every second of it.

“Jeez, what’s his problem?” Connie sighs as he puts his lunch back into his backpack. “Do an internship at the Survey Corps, they said. It’ll be fun, they said.”  
  
“You gonna cry, Springer?” Jean scoffs after carrying one of the boxes in the break room.

“No,” Connie rolls his eyes, “I just wanna know what his problem is.”  
  
There’s a short silence before Jean hums in thought, “He just needs to get laid,”   
  
Eren furrows his brows as he feels a nudge in his side and he looks over to see Jean giving him a way too cocky grin, “Go on then, Eren. Go suck his dick.”   
  
“I just might,” Eren says flatly, maintaining eye contact with Horseface before carrying out some of the paperwork to copy. The look on Jean and Connie’s faces is priceless, filled with shock as he leaves the room.   
  
Slumping against the wall, the brunet firmly holds the papers in front of his crotch to hide the obvious tent in his pants, fuck, he really wants to have Levi’s cock in his mouth. The thought alone is enough to make him achingly hard.   


 

After work, Eren finds himself standing in front of his boss’ office with shaking hands. Why does he think this is a good idea again? Stupid Jean planting stupid ideas in his head.  
  
Despite his inner turmoil, he can’t stop himself from knocking on Levi’s door and opening it once he hears the demanding voice bark a command at him. He needs this.  
  
“Sir?” Eren peeps through the doorway and steps inside, “Can I come in?”  
  
“You’re already in,” Levi states, not bothering to look up from his paperwork. Does he always wear glasses when he’s reading? The little insight into his boss’ personal life makes Eren’s inner submissive side jump with joy. Embarrassing.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
When he finally looks up and locks eyes with Eren, the brunet’s face flushes a dark shade of red. The raven raises a confused brow at him before his face settles back into his usual scowl.  
  
“Teenagers,” he mutters before shooing the boy away, “out.”  
  
Eren gulps, this isn’t how it is supposed to go. He should do something, anything but stand there with his mouth open and unable to make a sound. He wants to speak, he really does, but he finds himself incapable of voicing a single thing, not even an apology. Dammit.  
  
When he doesn’t move, Levi puts the papers down and leans forward, propping an arm on his desk and resting his chin on his hand. “What is it, Eren?”  
  
His name on his tongue makes a shiver run up the brunet’s spine and his eyes widen both in embarrassment and arousal when he sees the daring look in his boss’ eyes. All he wants to do is submit, yes, that’s it. That is what he should do, submit.  
  
He swallows thickly, fumbling with the loose strings of his shirt before pulling it over his head. When he folds the article of clothing and puts it on the ground, he expectantly looks up again. The satisfied smirk on Levi’s face is enough to spur him on and he unbuckles his belt and toes off his shoes and socks.  
  
“Go on,” the raven smirks as he leans back into his office chair and Eren stops in his movements when he sees him undoing his tie with thin, skilled fingers. He can’t stop his mind from wandering, mentally tracing the fine lines of his boss’ fingers and imagining how good they’d feel around his throat.

With the tips of his ears burning, he finally pulls down his boxers and is left completely bare. Putting his hands to his sides, he stands upright and holds his breath. He can’t even look at his boss, too scared and flustered to the point he’s afraid to see his reaction. He wouldn’t be able to deal with rejection while he is this vulnerable.

“What got you hard already?”

The boy’s hands instinctively move to cover himself, but he manages to control them as he peeks through his eyelashes and sees his boss still looking at him intently. He’s doing it right, Levi just wants to tease him. If he didn’t want him, he would’ve already beaten him up and thrown him into the hallway without his clothes. That’s right, he’s doing it right, he’s being good.  
  
Levi clicks his tongue, “I asked you a question,” he shakes his head when Eren doesn’t reply, “Look at me when I speak to you, Jaeger.”  
  
Swallowing thickly, the brunet raises his eyes and looks at Levi. He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with as much air as possible, feeling as if he just can’t breathe properly under the raven’s intense gaze. “You…, Sir.”

Pleased with Eren’s answer, Levi hums in acknowledgment and takes his tie between his fingers. “Closer, boy.” 

Eren doesn’t need to be told twice, he immediately hurries to Levi; too eager for his own good, almost tripping over his feet, but he needs to show him how much he wants this, needs this, aims to please. 

Levi’s eyes widen slightly when Eren instinctively drops down to his knees, arches his back and looks up expectantly. Control. “Arms behind your back.”

Folding them precisely behind his back, the brunet’s breath hitches in his throat when Levi palms his cock through his trousers; shuddering, briefly losing himself to pleasure before spreading his thighs. Eren’s unable to do anything but watch, face burning in embarrassment as he imagines how it would feel to actually have his cock in his mouth.

Levi licks his lips, motioning Eren to shuffle closer until he can easily use his tie to keep the boy’s arms bound behind him; exposed, just how he likes it. “Do you think you deserve my cock, Eren?”

“No, Sir,” Shaking his head, the brunet chews the inside of his cheek, “but I really want it.”

The raven huffs in response, the corners of his lips curling into a devilish grin.

Eren stares at him in awe as he undoes his fly and takes out his cock; he can’t remember how many times he has imagined sucking Levi’s cock while he jacked off in the shower, probably too many to count. He shifts uncomfortably, his painfully hard cock messily dripping precum on his thighs. 

“Stop drooling and get to it,” Levi demands, voice tinged with irritation as he puts one of his legs over the boy’s shoulder; not even worth dirtying his hands for. 

Eren subconsciously licks his lips in admiration before inching closer and leaving a teasing kiss on the head, painting his lips white with a thin layer of precome. He shamelessly moans, reveling in the taste of the man he has been lusting after for weeks now, and darts out his tongue to lap the underside of Levi’s cock.

Levi tosses his head back when the wet heat engulfs him, slick muscles clenching around his cock. The boy gags, tries to force his cock out of his throat, but he holds his head perfectly in place with one of his legs. 

Eren looks up, face entirely red from the lack of oxygen, blinking away the tears that are rolling down his cheeks. He coughs when he’s given room to pull his head back ever so slightly and takes a deep breath before he leans forward again, lips wrapped tightly around the raven’s cock. It’s addicting, he wants, no, needs more.  
  
Bobbing his head up and down, length growing impossibly harder in his mouth, he releases him with a pop and moves his attention to his balls. Cock laying heavy on his cheek, he looks up, fluttering his eyelashes as he runs the flat of his tongue over the seam of Levi’s balls.

Levi’s eyes are the closest to devilish Eren has ever seen; blown wide, leaving nothing but a ring of silver to stare back into. Absolute bliss is displayed on the boy’s face as the raven entangles his fingers in his messy brown locks and guides his dick back into his mouth. 

A muffled moan leaves Eren’s lips as his boss shifts in his seat, driving his length deeper down his throat as he moves the brunet under the desk until he’s able to press his knees against the sides of the boxed-desk. He’s too wound up to realize where this is going and freezes when the door clicks. The brunet stills in his movements, cock pulsing on his tongue.

“Leviiii,” Eren hears someone who sounds an awful lot like Hanji say.

“What?” 

There isn’t a single hint of arousal, nor embarrassment in his voice and it drives Eren insane. He has probably done this before, he’s probably just another name on his list and Eren isn’t ready to go down like that. He’ll make sure Levi remembers this, remembers him and will only want him again. Fuck everyone, and anyone who has ever touched Levi like this.

The brunet sees red and stretches his mouth wider, controlling his gag reflex as he sucks him back into his mouth till the length hits the back of his throat. He harshly sucks on the head and feels the member twitch on his tongue. He’s good, a good sub. 

“Do you have the paperwork Moblit gave to you?”

Levi sucks in a sharp breath, “No, why would he give me your paperwork? He’s your assistant, not mine.”

“Right, right, right, right.” 

His boss shifts his legs, pressing his boot against the boy’s pathetic leaking dick to stop him from leaving soft, delectable kitten-licks all over the underside of his shaft. It only spurs Eren on and he continues his insufferable teasing by sucking one of his boss’ balls into his mouth.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Yes,” Levi spits out the word, “I’m just dealing with a nuisance.”

Licking over the seam, he turns his attention back to the head of Levi’s cock and softly sucks on it while pressing his tongue against the slit. The action is enough to make the raven’s thighs shake, creating delicious friction on Eren’s cock and he starts circling his hips, rutting against Levi’s dress shoes. 

Smiling, the corners of his mouth burning from stretching this wide as he takes Levi deeper into his mouth, Eren can barely contain himself until the door clicks again. A high pitched whimper is all that leaves his lips as he’s being so deliciously manhandled, whining desperately when Levi yanks his head back and frees his cock out of his mouth.

“You’re smiling after the shit you just pulled off?” 

The boy’s eyes widen in horror as Levi’s palm connects to his cheek, leaving a stinging burn in its wake. 

Levi huffs and grabs Eren’s jaw in a tight grip, stretching his mouth impossibly wide with his fingers before aligning his cock with Eren’s wet cavern, “Fucking choke.”

Slick muscles clenching, desperately trying to force him out, Eren gags around Levi’s cock. The pure disgust and anger in his voice are what he needs, not air. All he craves is the raven’s cock pulsing in his throat, pace brutal, relentless, and his sinful tongue humiliating him.

“That’s it, choke on it.” Levi’s head lulls back, continuously fucking his throat, using him like he deserves to be used. Moans and grunts spill from his lips as he doesn’t hold back and drives his length impossibly deeper down the slick heat that engulfs him. 

Eren’s jaw goes slack, head growing heavier in Levi’s palms, eyes rolling back into his skull. 

“Don’t you dare pass out,” Levi barks, shoving Eren’s nose into the neatly trimmed hairs above his pelvis and keeps him there, shallowly thrusting his hips. “You can’t even take my dick properly, truly pathetic.”

Levi cares about him? Looking up, drool dribbles down Eren’s chin and onto his collarbones. He blinks through the tears; glassy eyes trying to focus on the raven’s sharp gaze.

Smirking, “Messy boy,” Levi grunts, driving his length back down his throat as muffled moans send vibrations over his cock. Eren’s mouth is too good for words, his urge to claim and possess taking over as he pulls the boy’s head back and furiously fists his cock. 

After a few precise pumps, followed by gradually stuttering breaths, he comes on Eren’s face, moaning how filthy he is for getting off of sucking his superior’s dick. The first splatter reaches Eren’s eyes before long ropes of come streak across his burning cheeks and onto his tongue as Levi pushes his pulsating cock back into his mouth, milking himself dry.

Levi’s sharp tongue is what did it for Eren, hips stuttering as he comes over his boss’ dress shoes. 

“You can’t deny yourself anything,” Levi says with a glare, which turns into a surprised, yet satisfied smirk when the brunet bows before him and frantically starts licking his shoes clean. 

“You’re mine, right, Eren?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated <3


End file.
